


Here for you

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode 2x10, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Malec, serious talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus and Alec have a talk after the events that happen in the 2x10. Magnus is afraid about the future and Alec is there to ease his mind, to tell him that everything is going to be okay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I came up with in the middle of the Chinese history class... I was bored xD

After the battle that happened at the Institute, Alec decided to spend the night over at Magnus’ place, because after experiencing how it would feel to lose the other one, he didn’t want to let Magnus out of his sight for a little while. Besides, he doubted that he could sleep on his own that night anyway, so it was way more comforting knowing that Magnus was there to make things okay, just like always. He was currently sitting in the warlock’s living room, observing how the other one was mixing himself a drink, quite honestly wishing that Magnus would mix something for him as well after the day that he had. He let his head fall back against the sofa and he melted against it, letting out a small sigh and closed his eyes. Even though his eyes were closed, he could feel Magnus’ eyes on him and he allowed a tired smile to spread across his face.

 

With a whiskey glass in his hand, Magnus turned around and observed Alec, who was lying sprawled across his sofa, not wishing to have it any other way. He was beyond happy that the Shadowhunter decided to come over and he tightened his grip around the glass, pressing his lips together as he stared down into his drink, letting out a small sigh. Magnus knew that Alec was tired and so was he. What everyone was put through that day was beyond cruel and just to think how many Downworlders lost their lives that day made Magnus’ heart ache, his eyes burning and he quickly blinked, trying not to give into his emotions. But, that was kind of hard to do since he knew that the Sword was still out there, only god knew where, and he felt afraid. For once, he felt completely powerless and helpless. He tried to put up a brave front in front of the others, but now that it was just him and Alec, he gave into his emotions and emptied the glass, putting the glass back down and he slowly walked to the sofa, where his boyfriend was sitting.

 

Alec felt the sofa descending a little bit on his right and he slowly opened his eyes, happy to see that Magnus finally decided to join him. Too tired to keep his glamour up, Magnus looked at Alec with his cat eyes and the Shadowhunter let out a small gasp; he still wasn’t used to seeing Magnus’ cat eyes, but he found them beautiful. It was rare that Magnus let him see them, but lately the warlock felt a lot more comfortable about showing his true side to Alec and that made the younger one feel privileged and special. He slowly moved closer to Magnus, placing his hand on top of his head and gently ran his fingers through Magnus’ hair, messing around his hairstyle and earned a chuckle from the older one as he curled Magnus’ locks around his fingers.

 

“How do you feel, Alexander?” asked Magnus softly, wanting to make sure that Alec had completely calmed down. Before, he looked so afraid and lost that it broke his heart. In the heap of the moment, Alec had declared his love for Magnus and the warlock finally let Alec know how he truly felt about him. He was sure of his feelings for a while now, but kept silent as he wanted to make the younger one to be sure of his feelings as well.

 

“A lot better now that I know you’re okay,” muttered Alec and chewed on his lower lip. His hazel eyes found Magnus’ ones and he pressed his lips together. He was okay, but Magnus wasn’t. He could tell; there was fear and doubt in his boyfriend’s eyes, which broke Alec’s heart. Then again, he understood him. Before his relationship with Magus, Alec didn’t really care that much about the Downworld. However, things have changed and now with the Sword being gone, he was terrified as well. “And you, are you okay?” slowly asked Alec, his question catching Magnus off guard, because it’s been years if not decades since someone had asked him that and truly meant it.

 

“No, I’m not okay,” muttered Magnus. “I’m terrified,” he then went on by saying and let out a hitched breath when Alec’s hand travelled down and rested on his neck for a few moments, gently massaging it as if he was trying to take some of the stress and worry off of Magnus’ shoulders and heart. “For the first time, I’m uncertain what the future might bring and while I’m not that concerned about myself, I worry more about the others; the whole Downworld,” went on by saying Magnus and Alec’s heart squeezed at his lover’s words. “I don’t care what happens with me, but if anything was about to happen-”

 

“Don’t say that,” muttered Alec and interrupted Magnus. “You should be worried about yourself as well, don’t say like you don’t matter, because you do,” went on by saying the Shadowhunter and Magnus’ heart ached when he saw the worry written in the younger one’s eyes. “Because if something was about to happen to you, I don’t know what I’d do,” said Alec a few moments, his voice much quieter and his heart was breaking when he saw how little Magnus thought of himself.

 

“I know what you mean, darling, trust me, I know this more than anymore,” said Magnus and pressed his lips together. “I was just saying that if it was between me and the entire Downworld, they’re more important. Not me.”

 

“Don’t make it sound so simple,” said Alec and shook his head. “If I had to pick, I’d choose you, it would always be you, no matter what,” he then muttered, not really knowing if Magnus heard him or not, but it didn’t matter. He then placed his hands together, nervous, and just shook his head. “I love you, you idiot,” said Alec in the end and Magnus just chuckled, nodding and he leaned closer to place a kiss on top of his boyfriend’s soft lips.

 

“I’m aware of that, Alexander,” muttered Magnus and shrugged. “It was a stupid thing to say, I suppose. I don’t know, I just never felt this way before. I feel so completely powerless and useless,“ muttered the warlock. “I fear that for once my magic isn’t going to save everyone and that’s what makes me feel so afraid,” he then added, telling how he felt honestly. During the years, he had gotten so used to helping other people that he saw it as a duty, almost, and he felt kind of responsible for everyone.

 

“It’s not your job to save the others, Magnus,” said Alec softly, because he finally understood what the warlock meant and he let out a soft sigh. “You’re allowed to feel that way, we’re all afraid. For once forget about others and allow yourself to be selfish; do what you want not what other people expect you to do. I know how it is to feel so powerless and I also know that up until now you had to depend on yourself when things would get difficult.” The Shadowhunter stayed silent for a few moments and looked up at Magnus, who was just staring at him and he quickly looked away. “Depend on me more, Magnus. Let me be the one to help you this time and I promise I’ll do everything that’s in my power to save you and the rest of Downworld.”

 

“I, uh,” started Magnus and then stopped talking, for once completely speechless and he just cleared his throat, glamour back up, but Alec could see tears welling up in the warlock’s eyes. Alec’s kind words touched the man more than he could ever imagine and he really didn’t know what to do with himself. He had totally forgotten how it was when a person truly cared about him and not just constantly want or expect something from him. “Do you even realise how much in love I am with you, Alexander?” asked Magnus suddenly, making Alec’s heart rate to speed up and Alec perked up, carefully listening to his boyfriend.

 

“What did I do?” Alec cutely asked and Magnus could almost laugh at that innocent question; Alec was too precious for this world. Alec, on the other hand, was completely puzzled, because he didn’t get it why Magnus was being so emotional all of the sudden. He just said what was on his mind, nothing special in his opinion.

 

“You really are something, do you know that?” asked Magnus with a chuckle and Alec frowned, but the frown quickly disappeared when Magnus pressed his lips on top of his, making Alec smile into their kiss when he felt Magnus’ body melting against his.

 

“I am?” asked Alec as a smile tugged at his lips. “How so?”

 

Magnus just bit into his lower lip, but didn’t say anything for quite a while. As he sat there in silence with Alec, he felt how all of his previous worries started slowly fleeing away and he allowed himself to be completely carefree for just a little while. He knew all the dangers that they would have to face sooner or later, but at the moment that didn’t matter. With Alec by his side, the warlock felt invincible and he somehow felt that everything was going to be alright, no matter how impossible things seemed at the moment. Something in him told him that they were going to find the Sword. He and Alec were going to have their happy ending. Besides, Alec was right; he should depend on him more, just as Alec did on him. If they were supposed to win, they needed each other.

 

“You’re adorable, my Alexander,” whispered Magnus with a smile on his face. “Come here,” he then whispered, gently hugged the younger’s chin and pulled Alec down for a kiss. “I love you.”


End file.
